waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Bambi II/International
Bambi II has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2006. Brazilian Portuguese * Bambi - Matheus Perissé * Grand Príncipe (Grand Prince) - Márcio Seixas * Tambor (Thumper) - Luciano Monteiro * Flor (Flower) - Yan Gesteira * Faline - Luiza Cezar * Ronny - Bernardo Coutinho * Amigo Coruja (Friend Owl) - Pietro Mário * Porco-Espinho (Porcupine) - Mauro Ramos * Marmota (Groundhog) - Cláudio Galvan * Mae do Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Izabel Lira * Mena - Mabel Cezar * Irmas do Tambor (Thumper's sisters) - Ana Elena Bittencourt, Pamella Rodrigues, Bianca Salgueiro e Helena Palomanes * Additional voices: Carol Kapfer, Carlos Gesteira, Christiane Monteiro, Ednaldo Lucena, Érika Menezes, Francisco Quintiliano, Isaac Bardavid, Júlio Chaves, Leonardo Serrano, Luiz Carlos Persy, Malta Júnior, Marcelo Garcia, Marco Ribeiro, Reginaldo Primo, Reinaldo Buzzoni, Sérgio Fortuna, Sérgio Ripper, Sérgio Stern, Sylvia Salustti e Thiago Farias Danish * The Great Prince - Torben Sekov * Bambi - Jamie Morton * Friend Owl - Per Pallesen * Thumper - Pelle Bang Sørensen * Flower - Carl Gustav Gerner Weyde * Faline - Tillie Bech * Ronno - Frederik Ørskov * Thumper's sisters - Asta Petrea N. Dueholm & Emma Morton * Groundhog - Jens Andersen * Porcupine - Søren Sætter-Lassen * Bambi's mother - Andrea Vagn Jensen * Mena - Pernille Højmark * Additional voices: Vibeke Hastrup, Jette Sievertsen, Arvid Nielsen, Christina Boelskifte, Helle Henning, Johnny Jørgensen, Line Borch, Morten Kjær, Peter Bom, Trine Dansgaard, Ulla Holger, Amalie Pilmark, Emilie Bruhn, Isabel Schwartsbach, Julie Hammer Boda, Christina Undhjem, Dorte Hyldstrup, Mads Lomholt, Merete Westh Risager & Anders Ørsager Hansen Dutch * Grote Prins van het Bos (The Great Prince) - Filip Bolluyt * Bambi - Kas Westerbeek * Stamper (Thumper) - Jasper Sohier * Bloempje (Flower) - Bob Verhoef * Ronno - Stan Stroobants * Feline - Robin Virginie * Uil (Friend Owl) - Carol van Herwijnen * Bambis moeder (Bambi's mother) - Maria Lindes * Mena - Leen Demaré * Bosmarmot (Groundhog) - Gene Bervoets * Stekelvarken (Porcupine) - Gene Bervoets * Zangers (Singers) - Laura Vlasblom European Portuguese * Grande Principe (Great Prince) - Paulo B. * Bambi - Ruben Leonardo * Tambor (Thumper’s) - Andre Raimundo * Flor (Flower) - Afonso Malo * Falina (Faline) - Anahi Gutkin * Coruja (Owl) - Carlos Vieira de Almeida * Rono - Diogo Martins * Irmas do Tambor (Thumper’s sisters) - Rita Raimundo & Teresa Simoes * Marmota (Groundhog) - Carlos Macedo * Porco-Espinho (Porcupine) - Luis Lucas * Mae do Bambi (Bambi’s mother) - Carmen Santos * Mae do Tambor (Thumper’s mother) - Isabel Ribas * Mena - Manuela Couto * Solista ”Despertar” e ”Ja e Primavera” (Soloist ”There is life” and ”First sign of spring”): Ines Santos * Solista ”Cancao da Primavera” (Soloist ”Little Spring Song”): Carlos Macedo * Choir: Patricia Antunes, Patricia Silveira, Raquel Alao, Rita Crespo, Ana Paula Almeida, Mariana Freire, Ines Lopes, Filippa Malo & Simao Farias European Spanish * Bambi - Miguel Ruis * Gran Príncipe (Grand Prince) - José Antonio Ceinos * Rono - Carlos Bautista * Búho (Friend Owl) - Javier Franquelo * Tambor (Thumper) - David Balas * Flor (Flower) - Iván Sánchez * Faline - Claudia Mateos * Marmota (Groundhog) - Fernando Cabrera * Puercoespín (Porcupine) - David García Vásquez * Madre de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - María Antonia Rodríguez * Mena - Gemma Martín * Hermanitas de Tambor (Thumper's sisters) - Patricia Rada, Auri Cruz, Olivia Caneda and Bélen Caneda Finnish * Bambi - Miika Vintturi * Bambin isä (Bambi's father) - Markus Bäckman * Rumpali (Thumper) - Akira Takaki * Kukka (Flower) - Henri Piispanen * Feline (Faline) - Rebekka Holi * Ronno - Sean San Miguel * Rumpalin siskot (Thumper's sisters) - Iines Jaakkola & Pinja Aro * Murmeli (Groundhog) - Kari Hietalahti * Piikkisika (Porcupine) - Juha Muje * Bambin äiti (Bambi's mother) - Sari Ann Moilanen * Mena - Kristiina Halttu * Pöllövaari (Friend Owl) - Jyrki Kovaleff * Rumpalin äiti (Thumper's mother) - Satu Nipuli * Soloist There is Life & First Sign of Spring: Kaija Kärkinen * Soloist Let's Sing A Gay Little Spring Song: Kari Hietalahti * Additional voices: Sanni Virtanen, Emmi Virtanen, Vera Isojunno, Amanda Peltomaa, Minna Nygren, Saara Lehtonen, Mirja Mäkelä, Tommi Varis, Samuel Harjanne, Nina Tamminen, Juha Paananen & Minna Tasanto French * Bambi - Louis Lecordier * Le Grand Prince - Philippe Catoire * Hibou (Friend Owl) - Jean-Claude Donda * Pan-Pan (Thumper) - Gwenael Sommier * Fleur (Flower) - Martin Faliu * Féline - Claire Bouanich * Ronny - Pierre Casanova * Sœurs de Pan-Pan (Thumper) - Naomi Libraty, Camille Timmerman, Gwendoline Sommier et Clara Quilichini * Marmotte - Éric Métayer * Porc-épic - Gérard Surugue * Mère de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Marie-Christine Darah * Mina - Marjorie Frantz * Mère de Pan-Pan (Thumper) - Pauline Larrieu * Mère de Ronno (Ronno's mother) - Sophie Deschaumes * Soliste 1 - Karine Costa * Soliste 2 - Alexandra Lucci * Soliste 3 - Éric Métayer German * Bambi - Luka Andres * Der große Prinz (The Great Prince) - Thomas Fritsch * Klopfer (Thumper) - Bruno Schubert * Blume (Flower) - Jannis Michel * Feline - Anna-Maria Fassbender * Ronno - Adrian Kilian * Stachelschwein (Porcupine) - Michael Pan * Murmeltier (Groundhog) - Michael Pan * Freund Eule (Friend Owl) - Wilfried Herbst * Bambis Mutter (Bambi's mother) - Gundi Eberhard * Mena - Schaukje Könning Icelandic * Bambi - Brynjar Helgi Jónsson * Thumper - Stein Hauser Magnússon * Flower - Jón Stefánsson * Great Prince - Magnús Ragnarsson * Friend Owl - Arnar Jónsson * Faline - Salka Valsdóttir * Mena - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Bambi's mother - Edda Björg Eyjólfsdóttir * Ronno - ? * Thumpers's sisters - ? * Groundhog - ? * Porcupine - ? * Thumper's mother - ? * Ronno's mother - ? * Soloist - Selma Björnsdóttir Italian * Grande Principe (Grand Prince) - Fabrizio Pucci * Bambi - Jacopo Bonanni * Amico Gufo (Friend Owl) - Sandro Pellegrini * Tamburino (Thumper) - Alex Polidori * Fiore (Flower) - Manuel Meli * Faline - Lucrezia Marricchi * Ronno - Mattia Nissolino * Marmotta (Groundhog) - Fabrizio Vidale * Porcospino (Porcupine) - Vittorio Stagni * Madre di Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Alessandra Korompay * Mina - Gabriella Borri * Sorellachi di Tamburino (Thumper's sisters) - Maria Costanza Di Giacomo, Alice Venditti, Eugenio Bonanni e Alice Paris * Additional voices: Emanuela Baroni, Germana Longo, Michele Carli, Sasha De Toni & Marco De Risi Japanese * The Great Prince - Toru Okawa * Bambi - Reita Shibai * Friend Owl - Kazuo Kumakura * Tonsuke (Thumper) - Shohei Yamauchi * Flower - Yui Nakajou * Faline - Yume Miyamoto * Ronno - Takuya Moriyama * Woodchack - Naoki Tatsuta * Yamaarashi - Chafurin * Bambi's mother - Rika Sugimura * Mena - Atsuko Tanaka * Karas - Youhei Tadano * Thumper's sisters - Sumire Morohoshi, Reina Ebisu and Shion Wakayama * Singers: Mayumi Suzuki & Kaori Watanabe * Additional voices: Yoshiko Ota, Kenichi Fujiwara, Hideki Tanaka and Natsumi Kurokawa Mexican Spanish * Bambi - Manuel Díaz * Gran Príncipe (Grand Prince) - Mario Arvizu * Rono - Abraham Vega * Búho (Friend Owl) - Humberto Vélez * Tambor (Thumper) - Memo Aponte * Flor (Flower) - Pablo Filio * Faline - Samantha Domínguez * Marmota (Groundhog) - Carlos Cobos * Puercoespín (Porcupine) - Héctor Ortega * Madre de Bambi (Bambi's mother) - Cony Madera * Mena - Marcela Páez * Mrs. Rabbit - María Santander * Hermanitas de Tambor (Thumper's sisters) - Alicia Vélez, Valentina Lechuga, Verania Ortiz and Sarah Miliani * Singer: Romina Marroquín Payró * Additional voices: Gabriela Cárdenas, María Roiz, Melissa Gedeón, Luis Daniel Ramírez, José Luis Miranda, Magdalena Tenorio Fuentes, Sandra Domínguez, Paula Arias Esquivel, Habib Gedeón, Alma Delia Pérez, Arturo Barbosa, Mónica Meza, Laura Barbosa, Raúl Carballeda, Roger Hudson, Pancho Ruiz, Mariana Ortiz, Luna Arjona, Erick Salinas & Héctor Alcaraz Norwegian * Prins/Stag (The Great Prince) - Nils Ole Oftebro * Bambi - Markus Stige * Thumper - Jon Todal Sæbø * Flower - Max Borge * Faline - Caroline Ravneberg * Ronno - Jack Holldorff * Thumper's sisters - Maria Elvebakk Saidi, Oline Hopen, Ellinor & Maren Høgden * Groundhog - Magnus Nielsen * Porcupine - Bernhard Ramstad * Ugle (Friend Owl) - Helge Reiss * Bambis mor (Bambi's mor) - Unn Vibeke Hol * Mena - Katrine Blomstrand * Additional voices: Guri Alfstad, Eirik Bøhn Berntsen, Johannes Sejersted Bødtker, Håvard Gryting, Amund Hesstvedt, Kari Iveland, Siv Klynderud, Marian Lisland, Christine Meyer, Geir Rebbestad, Karin Okkenhaug Seim, Ingvild Stray & Karoline Aaram Woll * Dialoginstruktör: Geir Rebbestad * Dialogoversetter: Harald Maele * Sanginstruktör: Per Öystein Sörensen * Sangoversetter: Harald Maele * Innspillingsstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Innspillingsteknikere: Lars Dahl Dolva & Björn Are Rognlid * Produksjonsansvarlig: Åsgeir Knudsen * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen, Sun Studio * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye Polish * Wielki Ksiaze (Great Prince) - Grzegorz Pawlak * Bambi - Beniamin Lewandowski * Pan Sowa (Mr. Owl) - Ryszard Nawrocki * Tuptus (Thumper) - Marcel Dworczyk * Kwiatek (Flower) - Piotr Brzywczy * Felinka (Faline) - Aleksandra Czarnecka * Roni (Ronno) - Michal Wlodarczyk * Siostra Tuptusia 1 (Thumper's sister) - Monika Blachnio * Siostra Tuptusia 2 (Thumper's sister) - Katarzyna Czarnota * Siostra Tuptusia 3 (Thumper's sister) - Karolina Fraczak * Swistak (Marmot) - Miroslaw Wieprzewski * Jezozwierz (Porcupine) - Andrzej Fedorowicz * Mama Bambiego (Bambi's mother) - Karina Szafranska * Mama Tuptusia (Thumper's mother) - Joanna Wegrzynowska-Cybinska * Mena - Agata Buzek * Soloist: Hania Stach * Choir: Piosenka wiosenna (Let's sing a gay little spring song): Miroslaw Wieprzewski, Magdalena Zawadzka, Katarzyna Szpinda, Aleksandra Szpinda & Anna Powala * Additional voices: Joanna Wizmur, Krzysztof Szczerbinski, Janusz Zadura, Agata Dabrowska, Aneta Figiel, Magdalena Tul, Zbigniew Fil & Pawel Hartlieb Swedish * Skogens konung (The Great Prince) - Tomas Pontén * Bambi - Axel Karlsson * Uggla (Friend Owl) - Nils Eklund * Stampe (Thumper) - Daniel Melén * Blomma (Flower) - Sam Molavi * Feline (Faline) - Nora Nilsson * Ronno - Benjamin Wahlgren * Stampes systrar (Thumper's sisters) - Nadja Veigas & Isabel Vingren * Murmeldjur (Groundhog) - Ole Ornered * Piggsvin (Porcupine) - Rolf Skoglund * Bambis mamma (Bambi's mother) - Elin Klinga * Mena - Sara Lindh * Soloist - Jessica Andersson * Additional voices and choir: Annica Smedius, Annika Rynger, Andreas Konvicka, Charlotte Ardai-Jennefors, Johan Röhr, Lars Säfsund, Lawrence Mackrory, Lilling Palmeklint, Louise Fält, Magnus Lange, Martina Edoff, Sharon Dyall & Barnkören Wonderchildren Category:Disney International dubs